


Une dernière nuit de folie !

by CourtneyAckles



Series: hot année destiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Kissing, Lapdance, Large Cock, Licking, M/M, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Strip Tease, Stripper Dean Winchester, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tied-Up Dean Winchester, Tongues, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAckles/pseuds/CourtneyAckles
Summary: Castiel est emmener par deux de ses amis dans un club de strip-tease, pour son enterement de vie de garçon. Ils lui ont offert un show privé avec un strip teaser, nommer Jai. Sauf que le lap dance va devenir plus torride que prévu
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: hot année destiel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037718
Kudos: 1





	Une dernière nuit de folie !

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.

Castiel était fébrile, ses deux meilleurs amis, Gabriel et Raphaël, lui avait préparés, pour sa dernière nuit de célibataire, une surprise, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec eux. Dans deux jours, il épouserait, le seul homme qu'il a connu, Balthazar. Cela faisait dix ans qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Castiel avait rencontré Balthazar lorsqu'il avait 18 ans, en terminal. C'est la première fois que le brun avait été attiré par une personne et était tombé amoureux. Ils étaient devenus amis, une amitié improbable, lui le premier de la classe, Balthazar « le bad boy ».

C'est Balthazar qui lui avait avoué ses sentiments, il avait quitté leur petite ville américaine où tout le monde se connaissait, pour l'anonymat de la grande ville, New-York. Ils savaient qu'ils pourraient vivre plus facilement leur relation.

\- Castiel ! Criait-on du salon.  
\- Anna, je suis dans la chambre répondit Castiel.

Son amie et compagne de Gabriel, rentra. Elle vit son ami, se débattre, pour mettre sa cravate. Elle avait un sac qu'elle posa au sol.  
\- Castiel, tu sais c'est une soirée entre potes, pas un rendez-vous professionnel, tu aurais pu laisser ta chemise comme ça.  
Elle s'approcha de lui et l'aida.  
\- Je veux bien être habillé, comme je sais pas où ton compagnon et Raphaël m'emmènent. Tu ne saurais pas toi, par hasard ?  
\- Je ne dois rien te dire. Tu mets quoi comme manteau ? Demanda Anna.  
\- Mon trench-coat.  
\- On s'en doutait.  
Anna sortit du sac qu'elle avait emmené, une veste de tailleur.  
\- Essaye-là dit son amie.

La veste cintrée mettait en avant le corps fin de Castiel.

\- Tu es beau comme un dieu, si tu n'étais pas gay et si je n'aimais pas Gabriel, je te draguerais dit Anna.  
\- Je serais flatter d'être dragué, par une femme telle que toi dit Castiel.

\- C'est bon, il est prêt ! Cria Gabriel d'en bas.  
\- Oui ! On arrive ! Cria Anna. »

Castiel descendit et se laissa conduire par ses deux amis dans un endroit inconnu. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois hommes descendirent de voiture. Ils arrivèrent devant une boite de nuit appeler « Le brûlant enfer ».

\- Les mecs, je ne veux pas aller dans ce genre d'endroit.  
\- Cassie, décoince-toi, profite de tes dernières heures de libertés dit Gabriel.  
\- Si ta surprise te plaît pas, on se casse le rassura Raphaël.  
\- Ok dit Castiel.

Les trois hommes entrèrent, il y avait des spot lumineux de plusieurs couleurs, de la musique techno à fond, plusieurs petites scènes ou des strip-teaseur et strip-teaseuse se déshabillaient. Les serveurs et les serveuses qui déambulaient en tenues tout aussi sexy.

Gabriel s'approcha du barmaid.  
\- Salut je m'appelle Gabriel Speight ! J'ai réservé un show privé avec Jai ! C'est pour mon ami Castiel Novak !  
Gabriel était obligé de crier pour que le barmaid l'entendre.  
\- Cassandra, tu peux conduire Castiel Novak, au salon de Jai ! Dit le barmaid à une serveuse qui passait.  
\- Salut, je suis Cassandra, qui est Castiel Novak ?  
\- C'est lui dit Raphaël en désignant Castiel.  
\- Suis-moi dit la serveuse à Castiel.  
\- Les mecs, je ne sais pas … dit Castiel.  
\- Allez Castiel l'encouragèrent ses amis.

Castiel finit par suivre la serveuse Cassandra à l'étage, où il y avait trois pièces de chaque côtés et une au fond. La serveuse le conduisit à celle du fond.  
\- Avant que tu rentres quelques consignes. Si tu veux arrêter dis-le à Jai. Tu peux toucher Jai seulement aux endroits où il t'autorise. Si tu ne respecte pas, sache que vous êtes filmer, des mecs de la sécurité peuvent intervenir. Ok ?  
\- Ok  
Cassandra ouvrit la porte, Castiel entra, la serveuse referma.

C'est une pièce avec un canapé rouge, une petite table avec deux verres et de l'alcool, au murs des étagères avec plusieurs jouets sexuels, menottes, fouets, cravache, et différent sex-toy…

Castiel s'assit sur le canapé, mal à l'aise, il se triturait les mains. Il enleva se veste tellement il avait chaud.

Une musique langoureuse sortit des baffes aux murs, quand arriva dans la pièce, un jeune homme d'environ son âge, les cheveux châtain clairs, des yeux verts incroyable. Le strip teaser était habillé avec un jean's et une chemise à carreau, déboutonné qui laissait entrevoir un bout de peau.

« Salut, je suis Jai  
\- Cas… Castiel dit le brun troublé.

Cet homme lui faisait déjà de l'effet, alors qu'il était toujours habillé, on pouvait deviner une belle musculature et ces lèvres, que Castiel voudrait goûter, mais c'est surtout ces yeux, ce regard qui le troublait.

\- Cass dit l'homme d'une voix langoureuse.

Le blond commença à se déhancher langoureusement, pendant qu'il avançait tel un prédateur, tout en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

\- Je ne devrais pas être là murmura Castiel.

Mais le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre du regard, les mains de Jai qui déboutonnait sa chemise.

\- Cas, tout vas bien… tu fêtes ton anniversaire ?  
\- Non mon enterrement de vie de garçon.  
\- Elle a de la chance.  
\- Il reprit par automatisme Castiel.  
\- Il a de la chance reprit Jai.

Le Strip-teaseur était arrivé à la hauteur de Castiel, leurs genoux se touchaient, la chemise de Jai était grand ouverte, Castiel admirait cette fine musculature, ce ventre plat.

Jai savait qu'il était bel homme et il avait souvent des regards du désir sur lui, mais là il était troublé par celui de son client. Ces cheveux en bataille, ces yeux bleus.

Le blond commença à rouler des épaules tout en enlevant sa chemise. 

\- Tu peux toucher Cass.

Le brun aurait bien voulut mais il se l'interdisait.

Le blond prit les choses en main, il prit les mains de son client et commença à lui faire parcourir son corps puis il descendit les mains du brun vers son pantalon, pour que ce dernier le déboutonne, mais sans faire attention, Castiel frôla le sexe du strip teaser.

\- Han Cas ! Gémit le blond.  
\- Pardon.  
\- Tu n'as pas à t’excuser bien au contraire … Prends les commandes Cass, je suis tout à toi.  
\- Désolé Jai, je ne peux pas faire ça à un homme qu'on a payé …. je te traite pas de prostitué, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas la limite entre strip-teaser et prostitué, le fait de coucher … d'ailleurs la serveuse m'a parlé de tes règles.  
\- Il n' y aucune règle ce soir Cass… je sais que tu me désire et je te désire, on va juste partager un moment et chacun de nous reprendra sa vie. Lâche toi ce soir Cass et ne pense à rien d'autre.

Castiel finit par être convaincu et attrapa Jai, par la ceinture et l'attira pour qu'il se retrouve entre ses jambes, il fit glisser sa main entre les jambes de Jai et commença à malaxer son sexe, pendant que de l'autre main, Castiel avait attraper le blond par les cheveux, pour approcher son visage du sien et enfin goûter ses lèvres très tentantes. Le baiser d'abord tout timide, devient de plus en plus torride.

Castiel enleva la ceinture et fit sauter les boutons du pantalon de Jai et glissa sa main dans le pantalon, il sentit sous ses doigts le sexe gonflé du strip-teaseur.

\- Tu ne portes rien dit étonné Castiel.  
\- Jamais.  
Il commença à le masturber lentement, tout en continuant à l'embrasser.  
\- Plus vite Cas gémit Jai.  
\- Jai, ce n'est pas au strip-teaseur de s’occuper du plaisir du client le taquina Castiel.  
\- Si mais j'adore que le client s'occupe de moi… mais tu as raison je vais m’occupe de toi … Dean  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Mon véritable nom est Dean.  
\- J'adore.

Dean commença à embrasser son client en passant ses mains sous la chemise. Castiel gémit dans la bouche du blond. Dean stoppa le baiser et recula. Il défit la cravate et eu une idée qui lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Cas, je veux que tu me domines, que tu m'attaches les mains avec ta cravate.  
\- j'aimerais aussi, Dean.

Puis Dean déboutonna la chemise et la fis glisser des épaules de son client. Il commença par embrasser le torse du brun, ce dernier se tortilla et il attrapa les cheveux du blond.

\- Humm Dean.

Dean continua sa progression de baisers, les deux hommes bougèrent et leurs sexes se frôlèrent.

\- Han Dean !  
\- Putain Cass.

Le client tira sur les cheveux du strip teaser et il embrassa avec fougue, puis il descendit ses lèvres sur le cou du blond, pendant que ses doigts parcouraient le corps de son partenaire, Castiel voulait découvrir chaque contour du corps de l'homme.

Puis sa bouche descendit vers son épaule, puis vers le torse, le blond se cambrait.

\- Cas gémit Dean.

Castiel continua d'embrasser le blond et s'arrêta à la limite du pantalon.

\- Dean allonge-toi sur le canapé.

Les deux hommes basculèrent sur le canapé, le brun au dessus du blond, tous les deux en pantalon. 

\- Dean, tu es sûr que tu veux que je t'attaches ?  
\- Oui.

Castiel s'exécuta, il prit la cravate et attacha les poignets de Dean.

\- Dean, j'aimerai aussi t'attacher les pieds. Mais je ne sais pas si tu le souhaites et avec quoi ?  
\- Oui, je le veux, il y a des chaînes au bout du canapé répondit Dean.

Castiel trouva en effet au bout du canapé des chaînes, il y en avait dans les quatre coins du canapé. Castiel enleva le pantalon de Dean, avant d'attraper doucement l'une des chevilles de son partenaire, il l'inséra dans le cercle métallique et le referma, il fit de même avec l'autre pied.

Puis Castiel remonta vers Dean en l'embrassant, pendant qu'il frottait son entrejambe, contre celle de son amant de quelques heures. Dean se tortillait, il sentait le sexe de son client à travers le tissu du Jean's de Castiel contre son sexe, c'était tellement frustrant mais aussi très excitant. Puis Castiel descendit ses lèvres vers le cou et parcourut de petit baiser tout le corps du blond, le brun voulait embrasser chaque tâches de rousseurs qui parsemait le corps du strip teaseur, tout en continuant à onduler contre le sexe du blond.

Dean se cambrait, de la sueur lui coulait le long du torse, sueur que Castiel s'empressa de lécher doucement.

\- Putain Cass. 

Castiel était aussi très excité et complètement serrer dans ses fringues, il enleva son pantalon et son boxer.

Il reprit le baiser tout en frottant sa verge lentement contre celle du blond. Ils gémirent dans la bouche de l'autre.

-Cas prends-moi.  
\- Dean je n'ai jamais … cela a toujours été Balthazar.  
\- Je suis sûr que ce sera génial.

Castiel détacha Dean de ces entraves et le blond se mit à quatre pattes.

\- Dean le …  
\- Sur les étagères, tu trouvera du lubrifiant.

Castiel se leva du canapé et en trouva il s'en badigeonna les doigts, il entra un doigts doucement dans l'anus de Dean, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, en lui caressant le dos.

Très vite le sensation inconfort de Dean se changea en plaisir.

\- Plus Cass.  
Castiel en inséra un second, il bougea lentement, il ouvrit ses doigts en ciseaux.

\- Cass !

Castiel savait qu'il avait touché la prostate, il continua.

\- Putain Cass ! Si tu me prends pas tout de suite je vais jouir.

Castiel mit du lubrifiant sur son sexe et rentra brutalement en Dean, il attrapa de sa main, le sexe de son partenaire.

\- Non Dean, tu jouiras, quand je le voudrais.

Castiel bougea lentement du bassin, en posant son autre main sur la hanche du blond et en masturbant lentement Dean.

\- Cass gémit Dean.

Castiel continuait de bouger lentement, il aurait voulut baiser brutalement Dean mais il n'osa pas.  
\- Cas… plus, ne te retiens pas, baise moi.

Le brun lâcha le sexe de son partenaire, posa sa main sur son autre hanche et commença à le pilonner fortement.

\- Casssss !  
Dean jouit le premier  
\- Dean !  
Castiel le suivit pas longtemps après.

Castiel tomba sur Dean de tout son poids, les deux hommes restèrent comme ça plusieurs minutes.

\- Jai ton prochain client est arrivée dit Cassandra à travers la porte.

Ils reprirent conscience de la réalité, il n'était pas juste amant, un client et un strip teaser. Castiel se retira de Dean et se rhabilla sans un regard pour lui. Dean fit de même.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé, Castiel quitta la pièce et redescendit rejoindre ses amis.

\- Alors ? Demanda Gabriel.  
\- Merci les mecs, cela m'a donné des idées avec Balthazar.»

Le lendemain, Castiel épousa bien Balthazar et Castiel devient plus entreprenant, ce qui ne déplus pas à son mari. De temps en temps, il pensa au strip-teaseur, mais ne retourna jamais dans ce type de club. 

Quand à Dean, le soir même, il mit définitivement fin à son contrat. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus faire semblant d'être « amoureux » de ces clients après Castiel.

Il retrouva sa copine Lisa et le fils de celle-ci Ben. Sa copine ne savait pas son réel métier et sa bisexualité. S'il avait choisi strip-teaser, c'était pour assouvir son besoin de sexe entre hommes, mais après Castiel, il ne ressentait plus aucun désir pour le gente masculine.

De temps en temps, Dean pensa à Castiel, mais il le chassa vite de ses pensées.

Les deux hommes ont conscience que cette nuit de folie et d'amour avait changé leur vie à jamais.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà c'est fini . Alors votre avis ?
> 
> La prochaine sera dans le milieu de l'enseignement. Elle sera publiée dimanche


End file.
